Digimon Season X: The First Encounter
by Colouroutofspace4
Summary: New Characters, New Digimon, New Digital World.A Whole New Adventure! Lord Makoto, an evil mstermind from beyond the digital world has taken charge. Only Three children, brought by Makoto himself have a chance to stop him.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1: Run Beginning.exe

This is a Digimon Fan fiction that takes place during a separate "season". All events in other seasons HAVE NOT HAPPENED AND NEVER WILL HAPPEN! I would like to thank Red Rover, for writing his End Game series and inspiring me to write fan fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man walks down a path through a garden in the digital world. The path is lined with white cherry blossom trees in full bloom. The air smells sweet to this man but the only thing showing on his face is a sinister smile. At the end of the path is LordHolyAngemon, meditating by a pond. The man walks down this serene little road and stops in front of the paragon of pure good.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" says the man in a calm, almost friendly voice  
"It is always nice here," states LordHolyAngemon in a flat, matter-of-fact tone.  
"Really? Must be boring then."  
"What one calls boredom, another may call peace."  
"But don't you ever wish that something exciting would happen? Something different?"  
LordHolyAngemon thinks for a moment and responds "No I have n..."

That was as far as the paladin of virtue got before his right arm, right leg, and right wing were severed from his body. The man is left holding these pieces. "Time for that to change."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Later, mom!" Shouts Keitaro as he runs out the door. A piece of toast is hanging from his mouth. He jumps over the railing on the second floor and lands in the courtyard. He eats his breakfast as he runs towards school.

He makes it to the schoolyard just in time for the first bell to ring, however he can't make it to class before the second bell if he takes the stairs. Thinking fast he spies a tree that leads up to the window of his classroom. He runs with all his speed to the tree as he climbs it with amazing skill. He jumps from a branch to the window and raps on the glass for the students to let him in. The window opens and he slides in just as the second bell rings.

He takes a seat next to his two best friends Miyoko and Kumi. Miyoko turns to her left and says to him, "Just in time again I see." She smiles at him. It was obvious to everyone that Miyoko liked Keitaro (except for Keitaro himself), and not one student could blame her. He had green eyes, short, slightly messy brown hair, and a flawless complexion. He was lean, yet athletic. Quite a handsome guy for being only 14. The only weird thing about him was his fashion sense. He wore Vespa goggles like a headband. Today he is wearing a near white blue t-shirt, a navy blue jacket with a white angel wing pattern stitched onto the back, and navy blue shorts.

He laughs, "I guess I'm just lucky!"  
Kumi stretches his arms and cracks his knuckles, "Then I hope you get lucky on this test"  
"Uhh...what test?"  
Miyoko and Kumi laugh at the blank expression on Keitaro's face. Keitaro on the other hand gives a nervous laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the computer lab, two students worked tirelessly on the network in the computer lab.

"GAH!" shouted one student, "Why is the computer running so slow?"  
"Did you run antivirus?"  
"Of course, Jay."  
"Defragment the hard drive?" Jay responds.  
"Just ran through it this morning."  
"Run cleanup?"  
"Right after defragging."  
"Okay let me have a look," Jay takes out a seat in front of the computer and goes to work. He doesn't look like the type to spend his day in a computer lab. While not athletic, he manages to not have any excess weight anywhere, nor be excessively gaunt. His long blond hair is tied back into a ponytail, mostly to keep it out of his eyes while he's working. His eyes are a steel-blue and his skin a light tone without being pale. He wears a grey chinese shirt with short sleeves and long grey pants. "Hmm...I can't say that I know what the problem is here," he says after a few minutes "I think that I'm going to be late to home room."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind the school, near the dumpsters is a disaffected youth. She takes a cigarette out of a pack and lights up. She inhales deeply, holds it for a second, and lets it out.

"God I needed that!" says Kerrigan. She leans against the wall of the school. She has dyed black hair in a flock of seagulls style. Her skin is fair, heavily contrasting from her hair and black clothes. She wears a black sleeveless shirt with a fanged skull on the chest. She has a spiked belt and form fitting black jeans. On her feet are black slick leather boots.

Soon after she takes her first drag, the bell rings and she sees everyone go in. She sighs and says to herself, "Guess I'm late again" and she takes another puff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at a lab in the digital world, several datamon were working feverishly at computers. One datamon approaches a man overseeing it all. He wears an armor that seems almost living. The left half seems to be made from a black amorphous substance, taking the form of a long claw and a bat wing, the rest covering his body. The right half looks like something pure and holy, a pure white bird wing, gold bracers, and otherwise human looking form. The middle seems robotic, like some sort of cybernetic armor, covering his face, and his chest down to the codpiece. The only thing not covered by this armor is his mouth and his long silvery hair. The datamon informs him "Project: R.I.F.T.S. is 98 complete, sir" and gives a salute. The man in the armor simply waves him along. The FallenAngewoman hanging onto his right shoulder says in his ear in a soft voice but above a whisper "If the prophecy says that heros will come your homeland to free the digital world from your control," The LadyDevimon to the left of him finishes the sentence "Then why are you creating a way for them to get to here?" The man smiles and laughs to himself a bit. He swirls the glass of red wine as he speaks "Because, my dear ladies, If the prophecy says that it will happen, it will happen. However, by controlling the circumstances, I gain the upper hand."  
"Brilliant, my lord" says FallenAngewoman  
"Flawless plan, my lord" replies LadyDevimon  
Just after this the Datamon returns and says "Project R.I.F.T.S. is 100 complete, sir. Waiting on your command"  
The datamon turns, aligning itself with the activation console. "And so it begins" Says the man "Let my hand of darkness rend the flesh of those who oppose me, let my hand of light lead with devout following, and let my armor be as my will, adamant and secure. Throw the switch"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the computer lab, it's late into the day and Jay is still working, long after school ended and everyone left. He stairs deeply into the screen, hoping an answer will show up as to why this, and every other computer, wasn't working properly. He even went so far as to take apart the school's network and put it back together again, but to no avail. He refused to be defeated by such a foe, but he had exhausted all his options. He just stared at the screen, somewhat expecting to have the answer right in front of his face.

Just then, the monitor cracked. A small crack at first, but it spread. it widened until it caved inward. Behind the monitor was some kind of tear in the space in front of him, and it was sucking the computer inside itself. Jay couldn't believe his eyes. It was as if all that time in front of the computer was making him go crazy. He had to be dreaming as the tear got bigger and started to pull him in. He tried to stand his ground as long as he could but eventually the wind swept him inside and the wound in the air healed itself just after he entered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was done and the sun was setting. Kerrigan bums a box of cigarettes off of her mom and she heads into her room. She puts on her headphones while she closes her eyes and listens to some death metal. She lights one of her cigarettes and closes her eyes as she smokes it. Completely unwinding herself as she slumps in her chair. A few seconds later she feels a soft tug on her arm. She opens her eyes to find what looks like a shadow wrapped around her arm. She looks behind her and almost has a heart attack. A pure black void on her wall, with writhing tendrils of shadows creeping along the walls, one of which leading directly from the portal to her right arm. Paralyzed with fear, she tugs back at the tendril around her arm, it responds by pulling harder. She can't even scream as a second one shoots out and attaches to her left leg. It pulls back hard, knocking her to the floor. She claws at the ground, about to scream in terror but another wraps around her mouth and she is unable to speak. Another shoots out and wraps around her chest. She is being pulled in even faster. Had anyone seen this they would see the pure terror in her eyes she flails around with her free arm to grab anything that could save her. As she's pulled by the door she spies her salvation and grabs for the doorknob. However, just as she's about to reach, her hand is pulled back behind her head by another tendril. As her feet enter the portal she feels a chill run through her. The chill strengthens as she's pulled further though. Her head vanishes behind the darkness and all is silent in her room. The portal closes leaving no evidence of its arrival other than an overturned leather chair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro is walking home with his friends. They laugh at each other's jokes and generally have a grand 'ol time beneath the setting sun. Soon they must part ways and Keitaro decides to take a shortcut home. He starts heading down a back alley. While walking down the road he spies a mirror with something odd about it that he can't quite put his finger on. He stops and looks at himself in it long and hard. After a few minutes he realizes what it is. He turns around to see the giant glowing blue portal behind him. He reaches out to touch it with his right hand in awe of its beauty. His hand goes in up to his wrist, it goes in smoothly. However, he can't get it out. He tugs with all his might but it feels like his wrist is coming off. He goes to put his foot up against the wall to pull harder, but his entire left leg gets stuck in the portal and he is left hanging there. He tries to push back with his other arm, but that one gets sucked in, too. He is left standing on one foot in the middle of this alley. Shortly he loses his balance and falls forward through the portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the datamon lab, one of the datamon approaches the man in armor and bows as best he can (his body is quite inflexible) and says "My lord, we have detected that three human children have entered the digital world, however we require some time to triangulate their position."  
"Excellent" says the man "Deactivate the reactors and once you find out where they ended up, procede with phase two." He stands up "Now I shall retire to my quarters, ladies?"  
LadyDevimon and FallenAngewoman grab onto their leader's arms they say in unison cheerfully, "Yes, my Lord!"  
Once the trio leaves, the machines power down partially, but the datamon still work furiously to find the children.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Run TeamUp.exe

This is a Digimon Fan fiction that takes place during a separate "season". All events in other seasons HAVE NOT HAPPENED AND NEVER WILL HAPPEN! Digimon belongs to Bandai, this is not for profit, blah blah blah…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay awoke in a daze. He tried to make sense of his situation. He was lying on his back in a dew covered field looking up at the sky, the morning sky. It was night when he was in the lab, which means that he had been unconscious for quite a while. Another thing, he felt an unusual weight on his chest. He moves his hand to his chest and feels something like an amulet. It is shaped like a square, no, a diamond. It feels metallic with a plastic screen on top. He looks down and sees that it's sliver and attached to a chain around his neck and that the screen is showing static. He checks to make sure nothing is broken on his body and he stands up. There is some pain, but he's mostly fine. Jay looks around and sees that he's on the edge of a forest. Behind him seems to be nothing for miles. However, what catches his eye are the two other people around him, both unconscious. He recognized them both, though he never met them. One was Keitaro, the popular kid in school not the sharpest tool in the shed, but athletic. The other was Kerrigan, a rebellious punk from his class. Not the most approachable kid in the world, but she seems smart.

Soon after Jay stands up, Kerrigan awakes with a start. Sitting up violently and shouting "Tentacles!" in a frightened manner. She then jumps to her feet and starts looking around quickly, like a frightened rabbit. However, she soon composes herself and takes in her surroundings. She sees the boy with the blonde ponytail, "You're Jay right? That Gaijin from homeroom."  
"Yeah," He responds, "But I'm not a 'Gaijin' as you put it. I was born and raised in Japan"  
"Whatever," She replies "Any idea where we are?"  
"Well, most likely outside, but otherwise, I'm clueless"  
"Real funny, smartass"

Just then Keitaro slowly awakens. His head is pounding like a drum. He reaches back and feels a welt. He then notices two people arguing that he didn't recognize. He goes over to them and says "Hi! I'm Keitaro, maybe you can help me. I was in an ally and fell through this glowing hole in a wall and somehow ended up here. Can you help me?"

Jay and Kerrigan look at each other that seems to say 'typical' then reply in unison "Not really."  
"Well, how did you two end up here?" Keitaro inquires.  
Jay is the first to speak up "I got sucked in some kind of vortex while at school, I woke up just a few minutes ago with this amulet around my neck" he holds it up for the others to see, "does anybody else have anything like this"  
Kerrigan replies "I don't think…" She looks at her left hand "Wait a minute" She's wearing a black glove that she doesn't recognize. It's a black knuckle glove with a view screen on the palm that shows only static. "This glove" she holds up her hand.

Keitaro looks down and sees that his right hand is wearing a light blue glove with the view screen on the back of his hand. "Hey! I have one, too!" the others give each other the same look but turn to the more pressing matter at hand.

"Well," says Jay "We have 3 options. We can go to the forest, to the planes, or stay here and wait for help"  
Kerrigan replies first "Well, the planes certainly safer, which is why we're going to the forest"  
Keitaro just seems confused, "Wait, we're going the most dangerous path?"  
"Yes," says Kerrigan "In case you can't tell, there is _nothing_ the other way. Besides, look at the forest, the tops of the trees. See that glint of metal far back there?" The others strain to see and nod when they do "It might be some kind of building where people may be" The others agree and they start walking to the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

About half of an hour later in the forest, Keitaro speaks up, "Are we there yet"  
Kerrigan looks like her head is about to explode, "No! We are not there now; we were not 'there' when you asked me five minutes ago; so five minutes from now, will we be there?"  
"No?"  
Kerrigan calms down slightly "Yes, now will you stop asking?"  
"Okay"  
The group continues walking forward for a few seconds when Keitaro asks, "How long till we get there?"  
Jus as Kerrigan is about to strangle Keitaro there's a sound in the air. It sounds like…cicadas.  
There's a rustle in the trees which makes everyone quiet down. There's a small glint of red in the treetops. The group backs away from it slowly. As they do, Keitaro steps on a dry twig making a loud snap. The beetle rises its head, looking towards the sound. It's bright red, has now eyes, enormous pincers, four arms and a large maw lined with sharp teeth. It flies towards the kids with pure, vicious anger.

Just as the kids think that they're going to die, a voice says "Electric Stun Blast!" and a ball of dark electricity knocks the beetle off his course and into the ground. A grey bipedal rabbit appears from the treetops and leaps down to the ground, standing between the kids and the beetle. "Don't worry, Gazimon is here to save the day. This Kuwagamon won't get anywhere near you" The kids are dumbfounded. Giant beetles, talking rabbits, mon? They are speechless.

The Kuwagamon charges again and Gazimon is caught off guard. It's about to hit him when a bamboo sword drives it into the ground, just short of gazimon. A small reptilian humanoid wearing kendo gear with glowing yellow eyes is on the other end of that sword. It says, "If you do not pay attention, you will soon fall in battle"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever Kotemon."  
The Kuwagamon is trying to rise up again. Its head seems to be cracked as it tries to take a biting motion forward. Just then from above, a voice is heard, "Beat Knuckle!" then a purple humanoid dragon with wings under his arms. It has amber eyes, stone-like claws, and a rather pointy head. "Late as usual, eh Monodramon?" says Gazimon.  
"I prefer to call it dramatic timing" replies Monodramon. As he says this, the Kuwagamon seems to have had enough. It bursts up, sending the three digimon flying into the kids.

Kerrigan reacts fast and catches Gazimon as he flies her way. Her left hand touches its stomach and, though neither one notices, the screen on her glove turns black and gains an odd looking purple symbol. They look at each other for a moment, like they finally met the person they just happen to see out of the corner of their eye everywhere they go. They instantly snap out of it and Gazimon gets down to fight the rampaging Kuwagamon.

Jay braces himself as he sees Kotemon spin in the air with his feet coming towards him. Kotemon sticks his sword in the ground to slow himself. His right foot touches Jay's amulet, and there is a small jolt of electricity. His amulet goes through a similar process as Kerrigan's glove only the symbol is slightly different and colored grey.

Keitaro puts his hands up as Monodramon flies towards him head first. He smacks right into the back of Keitaro's hand. Once again, the same spark happens. This time the screen has a different light blue symbol. Monodramon gets up and helps Keitaro to his feet. He then turns back to the beast that's on his last leg.

The three digimon take a fighting stance. Monodramon and Kotemon leap forward to attack while Gazimon's hair stands on end while he charges static electricity.  
"Electric Stun Blast!" Lightning flies.  
"Cracking Bite!" Monodramon digs in deep with his teeth.  
"Thunder Kote!" An electric bamboo sword strikes.

This sends the Kawagamon running as best it can (which is more like limping) away from the group. The kids are just stunned at the sight of their protectors. Jay is the first to step forward. "Umm…thanks, but…what the heck are you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a throne room in the digital world, there sits the man in armor. LadyDevimon and FallenAngewomon are at his side. The man is sitting on the throne with a glass of red wine in his right hand. A large holographic view screen appears in front of him with an Andromon on screen. The Andromon says "Lord Makoto, The children have been located. They are currently in the forest just south of the data lands."  
"Very good," replies the man, "What is the status on phase two"  
"It is 47 complete. Estimated time for completion is 6 hours"  
"Get it done in five"  
"Yes sir! Andromon signing off" he salutes as the screen vanishes.  
Lord Makoto sips from his wine. "This wine is particularly sweet." And he gives a devilish smile.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Run Digivolution.exe

This is a Digimon Fan fiction that takes place during a separate "season". All events in other seasons HAVE NOT HAPPENED AND NEVER WILL HAPPEN! Digimon belongs to Bandai, this is not for profit, blah blah blah…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight," says Jay, recapping an explanation from the group's new friends, "We, somehow, got transported to a parallel universe that exists inside all of our world's data on The Internet. And that you, Digimon is it?"

Kotemon, Gazimon, and Monodramon simultaneously nod.

"You are a random fluke in which that data gains a consciousness."

Kotemon replies, "Well, that is basically it."

"Okay," Jay continues, "Now, you three were born outside your homelands in this forest and became friends despite your…alignment?"

Gazimon answers, "Yeah dude, our alignment, our type, I'm virus, Monodramon is vaccine, and Kotemon is data"

"Right, and recently, these virus, vaccine, and data 'lands' have been conquered by this, Lord Makoto, and he uses these pillars to hold up a fortress/city at the center of the three. And these pillars absorb energy from these lands to make him to strong for anyone to fight. Now, some prophecy says that we came here to stop this guy. Does it say anything else?"

Monodramon replies "No, that's all we know about it." He then leans over to Keitaro and whispers, "That guy's smart."

"Well then," Jay says, "looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

Kerrigan turns to Keitaro "How about you? Are you following any of this whatsoever?"

Keitaro replies "I think so…these animals are really computer programs, and we are all inside The Internets. Wait, no, I wasn't anywhere near a computer when fell through the portal thingie. Can I start over?"

"Forget it" says Kerrigan as she lights a cigarette with the campfire. It was nighttime in the digital world. After much argument on what to do when the sun fell, it was ultimately decided to stop for the night.

Kerrigan takes a deep breath from her cigarette and slowly blows it out into the sky. She thinks to herself, _'What are the odds that I'm going to save some alternate dimension. I feel like the star in some contrived anime with an overdone plot.'_ After a few minutes of near silence, Kerrigan flicks her cigarette into the fire and says, "I'm goin' to sleep" and she gets up to leave.

Jay responds "You're sure you want to sleep separate from everybody else after this morning's incident?"

"I'd rather take my chances with a giant bug then trust any of you guys while I sleep."

"How so?" replies Jay curiously.

"Well," says Kerrigan, "other than being the _only_ girl here, Keitaro spent our entire time in this dimension staring at my ass."

"Hey!" Keitaro interjects, "That's not true!"

"Yes, yes it is." Kerrigan states flatly.

Keitaro hangs his head dejectedly, "yeah…"

"I see," says Jay in a tone of both understanding and a hint of offense, "well, make sure to scream loudly when you're being disemboweled so at least we can survive."

Kerrigan returns the sarcasm, "Don't worry, I'm fast. I'll run away so it goes for you." She then walks out of sight behind some underbrush.

Once she walks away everyone else decides to hit the hay as well and lies down becide the campfire. Slowly they each drift into deep sleeps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gazimon's eyes open. It's still late. He guessed that it was midnight but he was probably off by an hour or so. He wasn't really good judge of time. Curious, he walks over to where he saw Kerrigan go. He sees her sleeping under a tree. He watches her sleep. Soon after he starts Kerrigan slowly opens her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she shouts, suddenly wide awake and very angry when she realized that Gazimon was watching her. She stands up and puts her hands on her hips staring at him furiously.

"Ohhh…" Gazimon starts in a sarcastic tone, "I'm sooo sorry for making sure that you're safe. I'll make sure it'll never happen again." He then mutters under his breath "ungrateful bitch"

"I heard that, you retarded rabbit!" Kerrigan yelled getting up (or more accurately down) in his face.

"Cold-hearted she-devil!" Gazimon goes in closer.

"Oversized rodent!" she moves in closer.

"Unapproachable bitch!" They are an inch from each other's face.

There is silence for a moment before a large crash is heard to their right, away from the camp. The source was obvious once they looked. It was a large, red tyrannosaurus rex with its right arm, right side of its face, some of its chest, and its left leg replaced with cybernetic parts. Its left eye is bright yellow and its right glows an evil red glow. It snorts like a bull in the pair's faces and bears its fangs.

"Oh no you don't," Gazimon says aloud as his fur stands on end "ELECTRIC STUN BLAST!" The electricity flies and it hits the dinosaur square on its chin but does little more than knock it back slightly as it looks back down. Kerrigan is scared, but she doesn't show it in the least. Her hands ball up into fists and she punches the beast right in its snout. The cyborg dinosaur is taken back by this but not really injured just surprised. It opens its mouth revealing a metallic tongue as it leans in to swallow Kerrigan whole. Gazimon rolls to the side and just as Kerrigan is about to call him a coward he fires another blast of electricity and shouts "I'm your target, not her!" The cyborg t-rex turns and faces him walking closer.

Kerrigan is stunned for a moment, once she realizes what's going on she shouts "You idiot! Run! You can't take on that thing!"

"Oh, and you can? You should be the one running."

He had a point; at least he stood a chance against that thing. But she wouldn't run, she would never run "If you're not running then I'm not either."

"You stubborn bitch! Get out of here!"

"Make me fleabag" The monstrosity is looming over gazimon about to devour him. "Look out!" shouts Kerrigan with genuine worry in her voice. The symbol on her glove glows and the same symbol on Gazimon's stomach reveals itself in purple light.

"Gazimon digivolve to….DEVIMON!" the black devil stands on equal footing with the bionic T-Rex. "DARKNESS CLAW" its claws grow to huge size and slash the dinosaur across the chest, sending him barreling backwards.

Kerrigan quietly whistles and thinks to herself, 'Did that furry little rodent just turn into that hunk of goth beefcake?'

"RAZOR WING" Devimon beats its wings and red blades go flying towards the semi-conscious dinosaur. He then quickly dashes over and starts to pound on the fallen cyber-reptile. He then puts his hands together for a finishing blow and smashes the beast down on its skull, cracking the metal. The dinosaur bursts into red particles; however the metal parts remain and fall to the ground. Devimon then glows purple and shrinks down back to the form of Gazimon and falls to the ground. Kerrigan runs over and grabs him.

"Was that you? I mean did you actually turn into that devil?" Kerrigan says both in awe and concern

"Yeah, it's called digivolution. It's supposed to happen every so often in a digimon's life but it's supposed to be permanent. Something about protecting you or something made me know how to, if only for a short time, digivolve. That's the first time it's happened. It's a bit disorienting, and draining. I think I need some…" and he falls asleep in Kerrigan's arms.

Kerrigan carries him over to the tree where she was sleeping and holds him next to her like a stuffed animal and goes to sleep with him in her arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Lord Makoto's bedroom he has his armor off. He is a normal and quite handsome human under there. He wakes up from his comfortable bed and looks to his left and right to see his two consorts sleeping by him. He feels good. Just then there is a signal a view screen appears with an Andromon on it. He salutes and says "Good evening, sir. I hope that I am not interrupting anything important."

"No" the man responds "No, your timing was pretty good this time"

"I just wanted to report that the project had been completed and sent out to destroy the children"

"Excelent, and the Tyrannomon's status?"

Andromon nervously clears his throat and says "The project was a success however the subject was…destroyed sir. We noted that it reached the children's location before it was destroyed"

"And where are the children now?"

"Just south of Lake Insumasu, sir."

"Very well, what about the excavation?"  
"Preparations have been completed and digging began just this morning"

"Alright then, If anything urgent comes up call me." And the view screen vanishes. "If those children survive the lake, then I'll have to start worrying" and he climbs back into bed.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Run Horror.exe

This is a Digimon Fan fiction that takes place during a separate "season". All events in other seasons HAVE NOT HAPPENED AND NEVER WILL HAPPEN! Digimon belongs to Bandai, this is not for profit, blah blah blah…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the next thing I know, I'm filled with this powerful energy and I feel like I can take on the world. After that, I'm an 8 foot tall devil and kicking some CyberTyranomon ass," Gazimon was gloating to his friends about the chaos of the night before.

"Cool," says Monodramon in awe "I wanna digivolve too."

"I congratulate you on your newfound abilities," Kotemon says knowingly, "but that was not a CyberTyranomon."

"What do ya' mean?" asks Gazimon.

"Well, If it was a CyberTyranomon, the metal parts would have dissolved as well." Kotemon says, tapping his kendo sword on the metal remains. "Second, CyberTyranomon are grey, not red. My guess is that it was a normal Tyranomon who was given cybernetic enhancements."

"That's insane!" says Monodramon with concern, "Who would do such a horrible thing?"

"Who else?" replies Gazimon "Makoto."

Jay interjects "This Makoto seems to want _us_ dead pretty fast. I think he might fear us. Maybe some diplomacy could solve this whole thing so we can go home"

"Yeah, this place is really starting to creep me out" says Kerrigan smoking her morning cigarette.

"Am I the only one with any sense here?" Keitaro shouts with exasperation, "We were sent here by a prophecy. We are Heroes, sent to an alternate universe to save it from a malicious tyrant. We are supposed to stop this guy, not talk with him!"

"And how do you propose we get home after we beat him? We know that he's human and he got here, He's probably the only one that knows a way back." Jay explains.

"Good point" replies Keitaro, "I'll shut up now."

"Well now, if we're done stalling, lets get going" says Kerrigan. And the six head north to their destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team of six soon approach a lake, they can see the other side in the far distance but it is difficult to tell how far. It would seem impossibly far to walk around. Hovering above this lake is a mild fog.

"Well, what do we do now?" asks Keitaro.

Kerrigan smacks him upside the back of his head "We build a raft and ride across"

"Ow, why did that deserve a hit?" Keitaro inquires.

"I don't know, just felt right."

Jay interjects "Well, I'd hate to be a stick in the mud, but wouldn't it be safer to walk around"  
"But judging by the distance it would take a long time" says Kerrigan "Time we may not have judging by the monster attacks"

"Good point, Kerri" says Keitaro, obviously trying to get on her good side.

"Hmm…" says Jay "I'm not sure I agree. Something about this lake gives me a bad feeling. Does it have a name?"  
Kotemon is the first to respond "I believe it's known as Lake Insumasu."

"INNSMOUTH??" say Jay and Kerrigan in unison, "No freaking _way_ we are crossing _that_ lake!"

"Why?" says Keitaro "It's just a name"

"Let me guess, you don't read much do you?" says Jay.

"Oh come on, I'm sure that whatever it is, it can't relate to whatever it is you're talking about."

"Are you willing to take the chance that it is? I'm not." says Kerrigan.

Jay steps in, "Well, like it or not, we have to get across this lake, but it seems that going either around or through it will be dangerous," he lets out a deep sigh, "lets go across."

Kerrigan looks defeated and Keitaro looks excited. The digimon seem confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After building a raft out of nearby trees that the digimon cut down and tied together, they push off the shore into the misty, murky waters. Kerrigan says as Keitaro pushes off shore with the makeshift oar, "I've got a bad feeling about this"

Towards the center of the lake visibility lowers. The group can't see more than five feet in any direction, though they can make out the outline trees on the other side of the lake, though they never seem to get closer. Keitaro and Jay are rowing while Kerrigan is keeping lookout. Suddenly the water gets a little rough, slightly at first. Slowly but surely the water rises up into a small wave. The raft holds but not without shaking its passengers.

From the depths of the water, arises a horror the likes of which man was not meant to know. Its rubbery blue-green skin glistens with the water of the lake. Its eyes are blood red and glow, piercing through the mist. Its head seems to end in a massive tangle of tendrils with a visible mouth beneath them. Two enormous wings sprawl from its back, however they don't seem to be able to lift its enormous, bloated form. Its forearms seem to be formed from tentacles wound together ending in two many-fingered hands. It stands in the water hunched over with the water level just below his chest. The children are terrified at this unspeakable horror; however the digimon put their best foot forward to try and protect the kids. The monstrosity speaks slowly with a neigh incomprehensible voice the children and digimon hear the voice half with their ears and half inside their heads, "Why…have you entered…the realm…of the Digital…Deep Ones?"

Monodramon speaks up first, his voice quivering in fear "We…we are trying to get to…Makoto's palace, to get these children home to the material world."

"And why…should I let you pass?"

"You have absolutely no reason to." Says Kotemon, "But look into the kindness of your heart and see that we are nothing more than weary travelers innocently crossing a lake with no mal intent towards you."

The horror is silent for a moment, "I will allow your safe passage, but I cannot speak for my children, so speaks Dagomon" and he descends into the murky depths.

"Just a name, huh?" says Kerrigan to Keitaro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat continues to row across the lake. A few minutes have passed with no intervention. "Huh," says keitaro, "Maybe we won't have to fight our way across the lake!"

"Don't say that!" says Jay.

Keitaro looks confused, "Why not?" As keitaro says this, bubbles begin to rise from the water. Spikey headed fish-lke humanoids soon follow with their heads just above the water. They slowly swim up and climb onto the raft with an angry look in their empty black eyes.

"That's why" says Jay.

"THUNDER KOTE!" shouts Kotemon as he rams an electricity filled gauntlet into the stomach of one of the digital deep ones. "I hope that our recent silence did not cause you to forget about us"

"ELECTRIC STUN BLAST!" a bolt of static surges through one that was climbing up the side. "Maybe this is a good thing. I've been waiting for a good fight."

"BEAT KNUCKLE!" Monodramon knocks one off the edge into the depths "Let's do it, to it!" And everyone looks at Monodramon questioningly. "What?"

As the fight carries on with seemingly no end to the deep ones, the children watch each with different thoughts.

_I feel like I should be doing something. I can't just sit back and watch, but I know that those things will kill me_.

_Could be worse, they could have had to fight Dagon._

_Holy Crap! Look at Monodramon go!_

"This is going nowhere fast," says Kerrigan as she picks up one of the oars, "Time to crack some skulls." She smacks the oar into one of the Deep Ones sending it rolling off the edge of the raft. "Anyone else want some?"

Jay in the meantime is trying to think of a way to get out of this. Keitaro on the other hand is about to go insane with excitement, "Go Monodramon! You can beat them!" just then, the screen on Keitaro's glove glows with a light blue symbol, and the same symbol on Monodramon's head.

"Monodramon digivolve to…." Monodramon's form swiftly grows into a slim, tall, blue reptilian fighter with powerful legs with green commando pants, strong arms ending in three fingered claws, and a long tail. His mouth grows into a long muzzle covered with a metal mask on the top and red hair grows from underneath. As the mask appears, armor covers his sholders and hands "STRIKEDRAMON"

Strikedramon starts going ballistic on all the Deep Ones. Kicking and punching and biting sending most of them flying and leaving his allies in awe.

"STRIKE CLAW!" another Deep One is knocked out. The monsters look at eachother and start running. After they're gone Keitaro looks up at the dragon man and is speechless at how cool he is. Just as Keitaro stands there not saying anything Strikedramon is filled with light and shrinks down to Monodramon. "Woah…" and he falls to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the other side of the lake the group is exhausted. Glad to be through the ordeal the kids take a well deserved rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Makoto is sitting on his throne with his concubines by his side. A viewscreen appears with a shadowed figure on it. It seems to be humanoid with a pair of feathered wings "My Lord! My scouts have located the children. They have…survived the lake. Should I dispose of them?"

Makoto looks up and responds nonchalantly, "Go ahead."

"May your reign be eternal my Lord." And the screen vanishes.

Makoto is silent for a moment, "He doesn't stand a chance…"


End file.
